Echani Pantheon
As a culture the Echani had a rich spiritual history dating back to the earliest records of their history. Following is a list of major and minor Deities that have been worshiped by the Echani throughout their history. Major Deities *'Saara' - Often referred to as the "Divine Mother" Saara was widely viewed as the creator of the Echani people, forming Eshan out of the chaos of the Echani Nebula and crafting the Echani race in her own image. Saara is still widely revered by the Echani people and the planet Saara being named after her. Saara is also believed to be responsible for the creation of the other deities in the pantheon, crafting companions and aspects of herself to guide the Echani along. *'Talla' - Talla was often considered by the Echani people to be the first deity created by Saara. Talla was the goddess of light and it was through her 'divine radiance' that all Echani had bright silver eyes. Talla's Star was the closest star to Eshan and appeared as a bright white orb in the night skies of the world. Like Saara, Talla had a world named after her, the fourth planet in orbit of Talla's Star. *'Trul' - Trul was the Echani Warrior God. He represents the fighting nature of the Echani, their proud warrior spirit and fighting prowess. Trul as personified as a massive 8 foot tall Echa'olm and the creatures are considered to be his heralds. In mythology Trul was often described to have the ability to peer into the future and view the outcome of battles, this is often associated with the Echani and Echa'olm's ability to predict battles and is often called by the Echani "Trul's Gift". *'Echan' - Echan is often referred to as the "Divine Daughter" and while not an actual deity she is widely revered and according to Echani Mythology is the "First Echani". Crafted by Saara, Echan was the Divine Mother's mortal replica, a perfect representation of the goddess and matriarch of all Echani people, it is through her that the Echani were for the most of their existence a very matriarchal society. The world Echan is named for her. *'Thyrsus' - Known as the "Divine Son" Thyrsus was the first Echani male crafted by Saara to be Echan's companion. Thyrsus was viewed to be the first Echani Warrior and crafter of the first Echani blade. In mythology Thyrsus was considered to be the bearer of a fraction of Trul's divine power--Trul's Gift--and through him that all Echani gained the gift of battle precognition. The world Thyrsus is named for him, and some Echani, namely the Sun Guard, believed the "Son of Suns" would be Thrysus' reincarnation. Minor Deities *'Ly'che' - Ly'che was the Echani Goddess of Food, Feasts, Hunting and Farming. Described as a being of untold beautiy with long flowing white hair adorned with flowering fruits she was one of the most common deities represented in architecture and statues. Ly'che in mythology was responsible for guiding hunters and farmers to bountiful harvests and hunts. The world Ly'che - which is responsible for the largest exportation of foodstuffs in Echani Space - is named after her. The Echani Agricultural Authority's (EAA) emblem bears her likeness and the words "in quantity and quality" in Echani. Ascended Mortals *'Chal' - Chal was an Echani philosopher, warrior, and scholar. Chal was known for creating the philosophy of emotional control in order to better read the moves of your opponent. He was best known for saying "The patient fisher better catches the fish" in regards to how a calm and collected warrior could better observe and notice openings in an opponent. Chal was so revered that many traditions were born from his teachings and the Meditation of Chal is a part of every young Childs Telc'ta. Category:Echani